


The Knight's Tale

by Xacto



Series: Family [1]
Category: Avengers Justice League Handmaid's Tale Parody
Genre: Multi, Parody of the Handmaid's Tale(book) Parody( The Fifth Sacred Thing) book Civil War fix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xacto/pseuds/Xacto
Summary: Giliead  makes the mistake of invading the Southern United States AKA Nueva America! The Hot bed of Super Heroes/Meta Humans and the New "Family" Religion. The Ant Bed response ends in the Libratheos and and Meta's invading the states and reuniting them: Under their rules: The Knights are the military, Judiciary at times, : They can also do their part to increase the population of "Peoples". However, the position is VOLUNTARY. but what woman/man is going to pass up the chance to be part of a "Ménage of trois" with the best super heroes and mortals in the world? Diedre for one!Be Warned: Ex Handmaids make excellent Knights.





	The Knight's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> When the Justice League, Blacks from the Colonies, and every woman warrior from the Amazons of Therimcia to the Dora Mailgre Nueva America and eventually the United States of America from the Republic of Gilead, Things change:

Night The first place we liberated was the “Red Center” The guards had obviously not been prepared for Okoye and the women! Most of the men fell because they were laughing at the women and their uniforms. To this day, I will wonder why military camouflage was any funnier than those black things with the berets they were wearing. All I know is that I am glad we got there this night! They were about to send another bunch to the “colonies”. We had already liberated the place and were getting ready to send many a commander and “wife” to them. Only, we called them what they were: prisons. Diana was happy to deal with the” aunts.” She called them “madams” When one came at her with a cattle prod, Diana quickly snatched the item and threw the woman against the wall. The women who wore grey quickly dispatched with the other aunts. Of course, the other women still in their regular clothes were a great help! It didn’t take long to realize that most of the women were either spies that allowed themselves to get captured or nuns who were still fighting. I made a promise to restore habits as soon as possible! The guys brought up the rear and mopped up any stragglers and reinforcements. We were already searching the place for bombs and other evidence. I was in the bleachers, when I heard Diane’s scream! It takes a lot for her to scream these days. But scream she did. We ran to the back of the gym, past the mesh screened doors and into the inquisition. There on the table were frayed electrical cords, bloody knives and yes: eyes! We noticed a few girls with poorly bandaged faces! I knew the drill! “Instance-1 Triage with full staff.” Meanwhile I escorted Diane from the scene! The portable unit was able to restore most of the eyes. A few were even able to see once they woke up! It was then we noticed something else: Not one fully fledged Handmaid was here. Not all of them could have been posted. We made it back in time to see Bruce and the others unloading vans of red robed women, while a grim-faced man in red armor held the “soldiers” at blaster point hovering over them and daring them to move! Their commander was being shaken by a man in an Asgardian uniform when I finally looked straight at him, I knew who they were So, this is why the aunts put up a fuss, they planned to kill the evidence. Bad thing they were caught by America’s newest immigrants.


End file.
